Becoming Wolf
by HollyNeko
Summary: A story about a 17 year old girl because of her idiocy she turned herself into a werewolf. But not all seems grim in this Fairytail what would happen if she stumbles onto a powerful packs territory? Or if she found out that weird kid in her math class is actually a werewolf too?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I got my friend to write this for me, it's your choice to think this story is true or not. My name is Silvia Mistwood, I am 17 years old I have brown hair and yellow eyes. But I'm not your typical teenage girl you see I'm a werewolf. But I wasn't born like this! You know those videos on YouTube the "Wolf Spell" ones that have instructions on how to become a "wolf" well I tried one out because you know I thought it was a practical joke! Well it wasn't... Welcome to my crazy life as a Werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I tapped my desk repeatedly a boy next to me with black hair and icy blue eyes stated at me. I tried to ignore him, rule number one in my math class never give Alex Sanders your attention. Everyone knew he was a strange kid, even before he enrolled in our high school. His former classmates said that his eyes would darken, and he would growl like an animal for no reason. But of corse lucky me got to sit next to him. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, but before I could make it to the door Alex grabbed my wrist. I looked at him in surprise, he looked up at me with those icy blue eyes, even though he was weird that didn't stop him from being one of the hottest guys in my school.  
"Yes?" I squeaked.  
"Your different from usual Silvia, are you alright?" he asked softly.  
"I-I'm fine!" I said yanking my arm from his grasp and hurrying out the door.  
"Hey what's up Silver?"  
"Hey Grace, nothing much."  
"Were you just talking to Alex?" Grace asked worriedly.  
"Well he just grabbed my arm for no reason, it just startled me that's all.  
Grace looked unconvinced and we started walking towards our bus. What I hate about the bus is that he rides it. Damian Fallwood, the biggest jerk at Dogwood High, he is a good looking guy I'll give him credit for that. He is tall with blond hair deep green eyes with a crooked grin. I sat down in my seat and of corse he comes over, with a crooked smile he starts to talk.  
"Hey Silvia care to sit with me?" He said as if it would be the biggest honor in the world.  
"No Damian, go away."  
"Oh come on I insist," he grabbed my arm saying this trying to drag me out of my seat.  
"No! Stop it!" I said trying to pry his hands off of me. His grip loosened, surprised I looked up standing next to Damian his icy blue eyes filled with hate was Alex. He looked like he wanted to snap his neck.  
"Let go of her if you know what's good for you," he growled.  
"Fine!" He yelled and walked away.  
Alex sat down next to me as cool as a cucumber as if it never even happened.  
"Alex! What are you doing?! And why are you sitting next to me?"  
He looked at me and without blinking he said, "I know your secret Silvia Mistwood, you're a werewolf."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex came home with me, I didn't argue because he said he had something to tell me. When I opened the door he strolled in and calmly sat down on the sofa.  
"Do you live with anyone?" He asked looking at me strait in the face.  
"Just my little brother Zander, my parents have been dead for years." He nodded and looked at the picture on the coffee table.  
"Is that him?" The picture showed me and a black haired boy with the same yellow eyes as mine, the boy was holding my hand smiling.  
"Yes," that was all I said.  
A little later Zander came through the front door, "Silvia! You'll never guess what happened to me today!" He paused and looked at Alex, "who are you?"  
"A friend," he said, "why don't you two sit down?"  
We sat down I don't know why we listened to him but his voice had this strange effect on us.  
"Alright down to business, Zander you are aware your sister is a werewolf right?"  
"Yes," I didn't even wonder how he knew that, I didn't tell him.  
"But how did you know I was a werewolf?" I asked Alex.  
He smiled, "I thought you'd never ask." Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a moment later a black wolf with icy blue eyes was sitting in my living room.  
"Uhh..." I stammered.  
"Your scent gave it away," wolf-Alex said. He transformed back. "Since I showed you my wolf form, would you be gracious enough to show me yours?"  
I sighed, "fine, I'll show you." I closed my eyes, when I opened them again I was looking up at a smiling Alex.  
"See? Is it so hard to be nice to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex insisted on sleeping over, being the gentleman he is he slept on the couch, while I stayed awake wondering how he could've become a werewolf. Now all of those weird things he did made since; how he'd wrinkle his nose when we were dissecting frogs, how when Isabella got hurt he looked like he was trying to fight against himself. How he growl like an animal when something angered him, or how he howled when he got hurt.  
I sat up, "I need some water."  
I walked down the stairs, I saw Alex curled up on the couch, his black hair a mess and his face was relaxed. I walked over and swept some if his hair out of his eyes, he looked peaceful. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed his hand, Alex woke with a start his icy blue eyes darted to me.  
"Sorry! I don't know what came over me sorry to wake you." I tried to get up to leave but Alex's strong grip still lingered on my hand, he pulled my arm. Then he did the unthinkable he leaned over and kissed me.  
I don't know why I didn't fight it, I guess because when he kissed me it felt so right. His kiss deepened and I was surprised to find that I was wanting it just as much as he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was breathing heavily by the time we stopped. Me and Alex just sat there for a while, Alex's face was a bright red with mine to match. After what felt like forever Alex spoke up.  
"Sorry Silvia, I don't know why I did that, something just came over me."  
"No it's fine," My heart hammered in my chest.  
I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up I was on the couch with a Blanket drawn over me. The smell of bacon was coming from the kitchen, puzzled I walked over. Alex was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Zander.  
When Zander saw me he called out to me, "Silvia! Isn't Alex great? He made us breakfast! Bacon and eggs!" Zander said holding out a plate piled with bacon and scrambled eggs.  
I laughed, "Oh you got him good Alex bacon and eggs are his favorite."  
"I could tell," Alex replied staring at Zander's full plate, "you know that his 4th serving, is that healthy to eat that much?"  
"With Zander it is."  
"Ok! Sis I'm going out with my friends! I'll be back around 8 so don't bother making me dinner!"  
I sighed, "Ok ok but don't do anything that I would get a phone call from the police now."  
"Oh come on sis have I ever done that?"  
"No but still you better not."  
"Alright, bye!"  
"Is it really alright for him to go out like that?" Alex asked, "I mean do you trust his friends?"  
"Yes they're completely trustworthy, and why do you care? Shouldn't you be going home now?"  
"Nope I still have to take you to the pack." Alex said grabbing my wrist, once we were in my backyard he transformed into his wolf form, "now get on and hold tight it'll be a bumpy ride."  
"You are so lucky it's Saturday," I muttered then got on.  
"Ugh I think I'm gonna hurl," I announced once I got off of Alex's back.  
"Well your first shadow travel will make you feel that way, can you walk?" Alex asked worriedly.  
"Yea yea I can," I said getting up, "so where is this pack?"  
"They should be here soon just wait."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It felt like no more than a heartbeat, and then the wolves surrounded us. The biggest of all them took a step forward, he was jet black with green eyes, he shifted and so did the others around him. He was now a tall man with the same black hair and intensifying green eyes.

He dipped his head, "You must be Silvia Mistwood, my name is Clay Sanders I'm Alex's father, I also happen to be the leader of this pack.

I shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sanders."

"Please call me Clay, there is no need for formalities here" he smiled. "Now could you please tell me how you became a werewolf? I heard from Alex it was rather unusual."

I explained while Clay nodded his head and motioned me to continue.

"Ah I see, yea we should really do something about those videos, honestly we have no clue whose been uploading them. They're either one of us or just some poor fellow who had no idea of the magic they were sharing. Anyways Silvia, you don't have a pack yet, and it is safer to be around other werewolves than being a lone wolf. So why don't you join ours?"

I was taken aback, "I guess, it would be better to live with a pack than worrying about if other werewolves are going to attack me," I laughed nervously.

"Good! Abby, Jace come over here would you!" a girl with golden hair and brown eyes followed by a boy with dusky brown hair and gray eyes stepped forward. "This is Abby West and Jace O'Neal they go to the same school as you and Alex."

"Hi, you know me right? We're in the same History class!" Abby said smiling.

"Oh yea you sit behind me right? Its good to finally meet you!" I look at Jace, "I'm pretty sure your in my Biology class Jace."

"Yea" that's all he said and looked away.

"Umm ok..." Silvia finished, 'well that was rude' she thought to herself.

Alex grabbed Silvia's shoulder gently and spoke up to his father, "dad I think we should be going, we're suppose to meet Zander soon right Silvia?"

It had gotten dark without Silvia realizing it, "wow I had no idea how late it was, yea we should probably head back."

"Very well, we'll be seeing you I guess," Clay said nodding.

"Coming?" Alex asked, he was already in his wolf form waiting for Silvia to climb on.

"Yea I'm coming," she climbed on and grabbed Alex's neck fur bracing herself for the shadow travel.

When They got to Silvia's house she noticed she had voicemail on the landline, it was from Zander.  
"Hey sis we had a little setback and we are stuck at the town outside where we live, there some major flooding going on and well I can't make it home, tell Alex I said hi! Talk to you later bye."

Silvia sighed, "is everything alright?" Alex asked seeing her expression.

"Yeah, Zander is stranded he can't make it home."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex stayed over again, he said that he didn't feel comfortable leaving me in my house all alone. Alex had fallen asleep on the couch. He shifted in his sleep and let out a moan.

"What could he be dreaming about?" I asked myself, whispering softly.

His grip tightened around my hand as though he had heard my voice. I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. He calmed down and his grip loosened, I carefully slipped my hand out of his and walked to my room. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me awake, "Silvia! Silvia wake up!" My eyes fluttered open to see Alex at the verge of crying. "Oh thank god your ok," he said giving me a hug.

"Wait what's wrong? Why do you look like your going to cry?"

Alex calmed down "sorry when I walked in you were deathly pale and barely breathing, are you alright?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yeah I think so," I said trying to get up but I came crashing to the floor, Alex caught me and placed me back on the bed. He put his hand on my forehead and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god Silvia! Your burning up!" He ran to my bathroom and came back with a themonitor he placed it in my mouth, when it was done he looked at the numbers worriedly.

"What? Why do you look like that?"

"Well your temperature is 105 F shouldn't I be worried?"

"What?!" And then I was interrupted by a fit of coughing. I grasped my throat it was hurting like crazy. "I don't understand I was fine last night," I said wincing as pain shot through my head.

"I don't know but don't worry you'll be fine, just do me a favor and get some rest ok?" I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Silvia, Silvia wake up," a soft voice stirred her awake, she opened her eyes to see Alex with a gentle smile on his face.

"What time is it?"

"8 am"

"Oh I've only been asleep for an hour."

"No it's 8 am Monday."

"What? We need to go to school," she said as she tried to get up but her muscles wouldn't listen to her and she collapsed in her bed again.

"Look I already called the school to say your sick. And my dad is taking care that the school doesn't think we're ditching." Alex paused, "How are you feeling?"

"Well my throat still hurts, I have this horrid headache, and my muscles ache badly."

"Silvia"

"Yeah?"

"I think you may have the flu."

"What?! Then you need to go! I can't get you sick!"

"No I'm staying right here, now you get some rest." I tried to protest but I was already drifting off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of Alex's voice, "yes she's still asleep, yes I know that it's been a day since she woke up! I don't care! I'm not leaving her!"

Alex hung up his cellphone and sighed, "Alex," I said in a soft whisper, his head shot up and he rushed over to me.

I started to say something but he cut me off, "don't talk you need to save your strength, I'll be right back I'm going to go get you something to eat. He disappeared and a moment later he showed up with soup in his hands, he placed the bowl down and helped me sit up, I could barely lift my arms so he decided to spoon feed me.

"How do you feel?" He asked once I finished.

"Better"

"Better how?"

"I don't have a headache anymore."

"Thats good" Alex said sighing in relief.

"What about Zander?"

Alex smiled, "well other than being worried to death about his sister he's fine."

"Oh... I'm making trouble for everybody aren't I?"

"Yeah but don't worry your getting better, look the pack's doctor is coming by tomorrow he'll fix you right up!" Alex got up to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me alone," I said tears falling down my cheeks.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said as he laid next to me on the bed. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

…...  
Alex's POV

She finally settled down when she put her head on my shoulder. Soon I could hear her shallow breathing indicating that she was asleep. I looked over at her she looked so fragile as if any moment she would break. I rubbed her arm when she started to shiver, she settled back down. I don't know when but I had fallen asleep.

I woke up to a voice, "Well this is interesting."

I snapped my eyes awake standing next to the bed was Silvia's brother Zander smirking. I jumped up in a hurry, Zander laughed as my face turned bright red. "Shut up would you," I said in a whisper careful not to wake Silvia up.

Alex dragged Zander out of Silvia's room and down the stairs. Zander's face suddenly grew serious, "so how is my sister?"

"She's fine now getting plenty of rest, and McSkitz is coming over to examine her tomorrow."

Zander let out a sigh of relief, "thank you for taking care of Silvia, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention in" I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Like he promised McSkitz came the next day. I brought him up to Silvia's room, he walked over to her and all he did was 3 fingers on her forehead then he took them off.

"Don't look so worried!" he said slapping my back.

"Why wouldn't I be?! She's dying!"

McSkitz let out another laugh, "Alex she doesn't have the flu."

"What? She's not?" I asked a smile creeping onto my face.

"No not at all my boy! You know when you were younger you got really sick? You know that's how you get sexually aware in werewolf terms? Well basically the same is happening to Silvia! She'll have that weird dream, you know the one you see your mate in wolf form, but you don't remember what they look like till both of the mates are Sexually aware and look into each others eyes! Than Bingo! Your inner wolf goes crazy!" He finished smiling, "don't tell your dad I told you, it's sorta a surprise for the young'ins  
Alright?"

"I hear ya I hear ya!" I said laughing.

...  
Silvia's POV

I woke up to Zander shaking me awake, I let out a scream then he started screaming. "Why are you screaming!" I scream.

"I'm screaming cause your screaming! Why are you screaming?" He screamed.

I stopped screaming, "cause when I woke up some idiot was shaking me!" I snarled.

"Opse sorry sis, can you forgive me?" Zander asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "I guess I can let this slide once."

I barley had time to finish my sentence before Zander gave me a bone crushing hug. "Thanks sis! Your the best! Oh..." He paused "Alex is still here he refused to leave even after McSkitz said you'd be fine."

My heart skipped a beat, "thanks Zander, where is he now?"

Zander chuckled "I finally got Prince Charming to go to sleep in the guest room about 2 hours ago, he should be still in there. Heh go knock your self out sis, just remember that I'm home k?"

Before I could even snap at him for that comment he slipped out of my room. My face reddened and I quickly made my way to the guest room.

Alex was snoring with his hands curled around the pillow hugging. I had to stifle a giggle, he looked so funny and cute there, with his arms wrapped protectively around the pillow.

"What the hell could he be dreaming about?" I asked myself whispering. I went over and placed a kiss on his cheek, his eyes snapped open. We just stared at each other till a voice in my head screamed "Mate!"

The next thing I know Alex's lips where smashed down on top of mine.


End file.
